Kongu
Kongu was a Le-Matoran native to Metru Nui. He was transformed into a Toa and joined the Toa Inika/Mahri. History Metru Nui Kongu worked as a Chute Station Attendant on Metru Nui. Many times Kongu was late for work. One of those days, he found a dead Le-Matoran while running to the Chute station. It was later discovered by Nidhiki and Lhikan that the Le-Matoran had been killed by Tuyet. Another day he was threatened by Nihdiki and Krekka to change the flow of the chute that Vakama, Nokama and Matau were in. Later Teridax disguised as Turaga Dume ordered the Vahki to put the matoran in spheres, and Kongu was put to sleep in one of these Matoran Spheres. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Kongu was in a Matoran Sphere, his size and strength were decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Le-Matoran on creating the village of Le-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Matau, former Toa Metru of Air. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. At some point in the Dark Time, Kongu replaced his Ruru for his Miru for unknown reasons. After a year of pace in Mata Nui, Teridax began his attack to the matoran with the Rahi. During this time Kongu became the leader of the Gukko force. Later, he met Takua, who become his second in an attack at the Nui-Rama hive. The two matoran fought bravely and managed to enter at the hive, but they got trapped. Kongu was put to work by some infected lighting bugs, though later he and the othere matoran were freed by Onua, who took of the infected mask from Lewa. Later Kongu led the Gukko force in the final fight to save Kini-Nui from the Rahi. The Bohrok invasion Kongu and Tamaru were the only Le-Matoran to not be enslaved by the Bohrok. Kongu and Tamaru then met with Takua, and they planned how to get Le-Koro back with the Onu-Matoran engineer Nuparu. The next day, Kongu and Tamaru drew the atention of the Nuhvok and the enslaved le-matoran, who chased the pair. Eventually, after the Nuhvok destroyed some trees, Kongu and Tamaru arrived at a clearing. The Nuhvok prepared to enslave the two matoran with their Krana, but the Matoran and Matau fell into some holes dug by the Onu-Matoran. The Boxors also appeared from the underforund. Kongu, Tamaru and Takua helped to free the matoran from the krana, while the Boxors defeated the Nuhvok. Le-koro was safe, and Kongu joined the celebration of the freedom of Le-Koro with the rest of Le-Matoran. Kongu also witnessed the Bohrok-Kal's arrival and defeat, and was rebuilt into a stronger form after those events alongside the rest of the Matoran. Turaga Matau choosed Kongu and Tamaru as the Kohlii team of Le-Koro during the Kohlii tournament, but the pair didn't make it to the finals. Later, after the fall of Ta-Koro at the hands of the rahkshi and the defeat of the later at the Kini-Nui, Kongu helped to build boats to return to Metru Nui. Toa Inika The Toa Inika first headed inland through a series of tunnels until they realized they could already use their mask powers after being Toa for such little time. Nuparu activated his Kanohi Kadin unknowingly and crashed into the cavern ceiling. Kongu got very annoyed at this. Matoro used his mask power of making his spirit leave his body. Matoro then told the other Toa about the Matoran. Vezok saw Nuparu and followed him back to his team, he then tried to enslave the Toa with his Zamor Launcher. However the Toa Inika were proven to be immune to the effects of the Zamor. Vezok was eventually defeated by the Toa but managed to escape. The Toa then found Garan, an Onu-Matoran leading the Matoran Resistance Team. They met in the Matoran Fortress. The team then split up to accomplish different tasks. Nuparu, Kongu, Garan and Velika searched the Piraka Stronghold for the Toa Nuva only to be attacked by the Piraka. The team later regrouped in the Piraka Stronghold to face the Piraka and Brutaka. During this battle, Hakann and Thok managed to absorb Brutaka's power using a Zamor Sphere. They then used this power to defeath the other Piraka and the Toa, allowing them to pursue the mask themselves. When the Toa awoke they were forced to ally with the remaining Piraka in an attempt to defeat Hakann and Thok. They followed them towards the Kanohi Ignika then attacked them. The Toa targeted Thok and nearly defeated him. As Hewkii struck them with the antidote, the two Skakdi blasted the Toa with their power, knocking them all out cold. The Piraka escaped and pursued the mask as a team again. The Toa followed them and after a series of battles, made it to a standoff point against the Piraka. The Piraka again escaped and were defeated by Vezon in the Chamber of Life. Mahri-Nui The Toa then went down the Stone Cord in hopes of reaching Mahri Nui and were attacked by Vezon again. They managed to defeat him but attracted the attention of some Zyglak. The Toa escaped into the Pit and were turned into water breathers by the power of the Ignika. The were soon attacked by a 300 foot Venom Eel, which was also a victim to the Ignika. Kongu intended to use his Solteu, only to find that it had been transformed into a Zatth and he ended up summoning several normal sized Venom Eels. The Toa managed to escape to Mahri Nui, where Matoro was used as an example to the others that they could no longer breath air. Kongu went with the others and tried to talk the Barraki out of sending their Rahi armies to destroy the Kelp Weed plantation. The Toa Mahri pretended to be prisoners of the Pit too, which the Matoran actually believed and were about to attack Matoro had he not escaped only to be captured by Hydraxon and thrown into a cell in the origional pit. Following this, the Toa Mahri falsly allied with the Barraki. Kongu was placed in a cave that was guarded by a rahi. He managed to escape with Jaller and stumbbled upon a Sea Squid hive. The two Toa were then ambushed by Carapar and Kalmah. Kongu was struck down by a Sea Squid and may well have died had Jaller not managed to befriend a Hahnah Crab, who appeared and killed the squid, allowing them to move again. This time Kongu did not hesitate to use his mask, despite his doubts of it after the incident with the 300ft Venom Eel, and ended up in him summoning an Ancient Sea Behemoth. The Behemoth then attacked the Venom Eel and the two Toa managed to escape. On thier way back to Mahri-Nui, Jaller and Kongu were reunited with Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii, who had found a cache of Cordak Blasters. Kongu then discarded his Original Toa Tool and took up two Cordak Blasters. The Toa then returned to Mahri-Nui where they found Matoro and a Maxilos Robot. Little to their knowledge, the Robot was being inhabited by Makuta Teridax, who was forcing Matoro to keep quiet. The Toa were then called "Toa Mahri" in honor of Mahri-Nui. Kongu and the other Toa later helped to break down the Stone Cord after evacuating Mahri-Nui and contacting Axonn to help evacuate Voya-Nui. However, the team was attacked by a Gadunka, which had been enlarged by the powers of the Ignika, the Ancient Sea Behemoth and the 300ft Venom Eel. Set Information *Kongu was first released in 2001 as a promotional item sold in McDonalds. This set included 8 pieces and a Kanoka Disk. *Kongu was not realeased again until 2006 as one of the Toa Inika. This incarnation of Kongu contained 46 pieces and a multi barreled Zamor Launcher. *Kongu's final release was in 2007 as one of the Toa Mahri. He contained 64 pieces. This version also contained two Cordak Blaster. Category:Toa Category:Air Category:2001 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Air Category:Matoran Category:Le-Metru Category:2001 Sets Category:2006 Sets Category:2007 Sets